


Discharged

by tomorrowsthe16th



Series: Fics I Wrote Half Asleep On My Phone [1]
Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Nosebleed, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: When you're being chastised and let go, the least they can do is remember your name.
Series: Fics I Wrote Half Asleep On My Phone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Discharged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is part of a larger fanfic/au I had planned back in 2017-ish. I wrote it down, fixed it up, and I felt this could perhaps stand by itself! Basically it's an AU where one of the Scallions sends Archie to the hospital and loses his job.

"So much for forgiveness."

Here he was with Archibald, sitting in his boss's office, nose oozing blood, waiting to find out his fate.

It wasn't really much of a fight. Archibald threw the first, and only, throw. Frankly, he didn't blame him. What he did was stupid and he knew it.

Still. He was hoping for some form of forgiveness. Something for being honest and coming forward.

Archibald has spent a few days in the hospital during the filming of Esther, all the result of a petty prank gone horribly wrong. What was meant to just make him sick and grossed out almost killed him, and everyone was mortified. Archibald's family, friends, and coworkers had him in their prayers.

It was an awful to think, and he knew it, but regardless, the scallion mentally damned them all because he knew that no one would even show a fraction of the concern they showed Archibald if he ended up in the hospital.

Hell, no one even gave his bloodied nose a second glance. Sure he deserved it, but no one even batted an eye. Not even his boss coming in to scold him.

"What were you thinking?!" Bob asked.

"I already said it was a prank gone awry. Do you think I meant to send Archibald to the hospital?"

"Well given your history, color me unsurprised."

"You say that like you _know_ me," the scallion replied, venom in his words.

Bob was unfazed. "Are you really going to try to talk back?"

"You don't respect me anyway. Do your worst."

"Well, you're lucky we're not gonna call the authorities here! What you did was something awful!"

"Oh really? I though putting some tightwad _fake Brit_ in the hospital was a _good_ thing."

Archibald stood up again, ready to fight.

"Sit down Archibald," Bob said. "I'll handle this."

Bob turned to the scallion and opened his mouth before closing it again. He opened his mouth again, and closed it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Take your time, Robert," the scallion said, more than aware of the fact that his boss had blanked on his name, _again_.

"The... The point is we're going to have to let you go. You've been considered a danger to have around."

He rolled his eyes. "You have the gall to fire me but you don't know my name. I get it. I'm outta here."

He walked out the office, went to get his things, spoke to no one, and spat in the direction of the studio as he exited.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little more to this story too, it's mostly about the other Scallions finding Scall 1 after several years. I may write more if people are interested.


End file.
